Chemicals React
by annabeth210
Summary: With just weeks left before Sozin's Comet, Katara starts to think that Aang doesn't care about her any more and that maybe, just maybe, this whole journey with him was a terrible mistake.
1. Chapter 1

Flameyo Hotman! I was really bored and I had this small idea in my head for an Avatar fic…so here it is. Brought to you by boredom and an insane mind…..

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender. If I did, Zuko would have found his mommy before the series ended = (

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I let a groan escape my lips as settled down in the mid-afternoon sun. My limbs were sore from training and my hair was singed from sparring with Zuko. I rolled my shoulder back and winced. A nasty bruise had surfaced on my pale skin. '_Well,'_ I thought bitterly, '_that's what I get for asking Toph for help with my training'._

I watched Sokka dodge rock after rock after rock after…. I sighed in exasperation. One of these days a rock will hit him and hopefully knock some sense into that thick skull of his.

He had woken everyone up at dawn and had insisted we begin training. Poor Aang was being rushed back and forth. He would spend three hours practicing his earth bending with Toph and another three working on his fire bending form with Zuko. He had finally managed to escape and had begun practicing with Katara. I had watched from our house on Ember Island as the two passed a ball of water back and forth, the peace soothing the stressed Airbender.

Sadly, Sokka had disrupted this peace after a few minutes, dragging Aang off the beach and scolding him. "You've already mastered water bending, Aang!" Sokka snapped as he pulled the poor boy into the courtyard. The Avatar shot me a pleading look, but, all I could do was give him an apologetic look. He nodded and sighed, facing my bossy boyfriend. "We have a few weeks left before the comet, Aang!" Sokka shouted. "We need you to train harder than ever before, and what do you do? Go splashing around in the water with my little sister!"

Well, by then, his 'little sister' had returned to the courtyard and had heard the last part of his speech. She had begun to make her way over to the duo, surely to take off the warrior's head. Normally, I would stop her, but the rage in her eyes could've sent Azula running for her daddy. I cast a warning glance in her direction, which she ignored as she grabbed Aang's hand and started pulling him away as she smacked her brother upside the head. I stepped aside as she passed and I heard her murmur something about going shopping.

That was three hours ago. I knew they were fine. As long as Aang kept his head covered, there would be no problems. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zuko sit down next to me on the steps. He sighed and watched Sokka and Toph spar.

"It's been over three hours," he muttered, watching as Toph summoned another rock from the ground and launched it at her opponent.

"I know." I said, pushing a strand of brown hair out of my face. "But, they'll be fine. They probably stopped at the market to get some food."

Zuko nodded, taking this as a valid answer. "Yeah, you're probably right." He sighed, and then cast an impish glance at me before adding, "How much do you want to bet that they've been making out this whole time?" Toph, who had been in the process of launching another rock, let it drop to the ground, her laughter echoing through the empty halls of the house. She fell onto her back, still laughing, before looking up at a stunned Zuko.

"I was…..going to ask….." she gasped. "Put me down for…30 gold pieces Sparky!" Toph managed between howl of laughter.

"What?" Sokka asked, lowering his sword. "What is so funny?"

"You wouldn't get it." I said, stifling a smile. That was the understatement of the century. He would kill Zuko and then kill Katara and Aang when they got back. Comet or no comet, no one messed with his baby sister.

"Come on, Suki," he whined making his way over to the steps, he gently stroked my face with his hand, and I resisted the urge to shiver. "What's up?" he cooed. I looked at him and smiled before shaking my head. Nope, I wasn't going to let him win that easily. "What is going on?" he asked, sharply, glaring at everyone.

"Nothing," Zuko said innocently. The Water tribe's man stared at the banished prince before pointing at him.

"Aha!" he shouted, causing everyone to jump. "It was you." He leaned in closer and whispered menacingly. "What is so funny?" There was a moment of silence.

"Snozzles, have you been hitting the cactus juice?" Toph asked pushing herself up off the ground.

"I-." Sokka started, but was immediately cut off by the sound of a slamming door. The blind earth bender jumped up and stood still for a moment, feeling for vibrations.

"It's okay," she said, "It's just Twinkle toes and Sugar Queen." She paused for a moment before smiling evilly. "Oh, she is not happy right now." I looked from Zuko to Sokka and an understanding passed between us. Zuko and I jumped to our feet as Sokka made a mad dash for the door and was closely by Toph and Zuko and I. Darkness encased our small group as we crept down the gloomy halls. The candles were covered in dust and the windows were firmly shut making it impossible to see. Luckily, we had Katara's angry voice to follow.

"I can't believe you, Aang!" she snapped, her voice echoing down the dismal halls. "I swear you are worse than Sokka!" I scanned the dark hallway, and saw something move at the other end of the hall. I motioned for Zuko to keep quiet. He nodded and relayed the message to Toph. We crept closer and a light flickered in the door way, briefly illuminating Sokka's face. We inched towards the light, flinching every time someone's foot found a squeaky floorboard. Finally, we reached Sokka, who was peeking around the door nervously. I pressed myself up against the wall next to the doorway as Zuko darted across to stand next to my boyfriend on the other side of the door.

"It wasn't my fault," Aang said simply. I heard someone slam a clay pot against the wooden table. Taking a deep breath, I peeked into the room. Aang stood with his back to us, his arms full of fruits and vegetables. He placed them on the table and took the white hat off his head, revealing a blue tattoo. I looked away from the Airbender and focused on Katara. Her face was flushed and her eyes flashed as she cast another annoyed look at her friend. She dropped a bag onto the table, and apples rolled out. I glanced in the mirror behind her, and saw that Aang was studying a sea prune in disgust.

"Yes, it was!" she snapped. "_Those boys weren't fire benders_!" I looked over at Zuko, whose eyebrows were arched, disappearing under his dark bangs. "I am going to _kill_ Zuko for teaching you that trick." It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. I mouthed _'What did you teach him?'_ He shrugged his golden eyes wide and fearful.

"Zuko didn't teach me that trick." Aang replied coolly. Before Katara could respond he added, "The person who showed me that trick is already dead, Katara. No use getting worked up about it." I blinked, amazed. Aang has never really been able to talk about his past without his temper flaring. It bothered me that he was so calm. I looked at Sokka, who also looked worried. Toph tugged on my sleeve.

"Sparky has been teaching Twinkle toes to keep his temper under control." Toph mumbled, keeping her hand firmly pressed against the wall. "Good thing too. If Twinkle toes has another mood swing, the entire house might get burnt down." I nodded, that made sense. Mood swings equals bon fire.

"I don't care who taught you!" Katara screamed. "There was no need to singe those boys!"

"Yes, there was," Aang replied his voice even. "I had tons of friends their age. You learn pretty quickly what goes through their minds." I made a face. He had a point. Most of the boys on Kyoshi had sick minds. I looked up at Sokka, who nodded in approval.

"Good boy, Aang." He whispered. Zuko made a face, and I stifled a giggle.

"Okay, so they were looking at me! Is that not allowed?"

"I never said it wasn't," came the reply. Katara's jaw set and I bite back a smile. His serenity was annoying her to no end. "We just don't have time for those distractions."

"Distractions?" she fumed. "Well, you didn't seem to mind all those girls looking at _you_. Aren't they distractions too?" She crossed her arms, a look of triumph plastered on her face. Aang sighed and sat down in one of the wooden chairs surrounding the table. He propped his feet up and grabbed a mango from one of the many bags on the table.

"They didn't approach me, did they?" he said smoothly, tossing the mango in the air and making it float.

"Maybe because they didn't want to get burned!" Katara screamed. "My point is I am more than capable of taking care of myself! I don't need you, or anybody else to do it for me."

"And if I hadn't interfered you would have gone with them, wouldn't you?" he said, looking up and giving her a hard look. She squirmed under her gaze and she flushed, her olive skin reddening.

"How would you know?" she snapped. "How is it fair that you get to judge me, as though you do no wrong?" I didn't need to look at the mirror to tell that she had struck a nerve. Aang's feet fell to the floor, his large grey eyes wide. She ignored his shocked pain and continued. "You run around here, like you are all important, like nothing in the world matters to you." I saw her eyes brighten as she blinked back tears. He stood, his body clearly shaken.

"That's not true." Aang said his voice shook as he spoke. "You know that's not true."

"You know what," she snapped, turning on her heel, "I don't know what to believe anymore." She stormed out of the room, using the door on the other side of the room. I looked at Sokka, who quickly motioned for us to leave. I turned Toph around, facing the gloomy hall and told her to head back to the court yard. She nodded, waiting for Zuko to walk past her before following the sound of his footsteps. Sokka followed behind her. I chanced one more glance inside the room before I raced after them. The image of Aang standing in the room alone, his head bent in anguish, was burnt into my eyelids, and was permanently fixed in my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TADA! Hope you like it! PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Flameyo! Sorry I didn't update for a while. I've been rethinking this chapter for a couple of weeks now.**

**Previously on Avatar:**

"**There was no need to singe those boys!"**

"**Yes, there was," Aang replied his voice even. "I had tons of friends their age. You learn pretty quickly what goes through their minds." **

"**Okay, so they were looking at me! Is that not allowed?"**

"**I never said it wasn't. We just don't have time for those distractions."**

"**I am more than capable of taking care of myself! I don't need you, or anybody else to do it for me."**

"**And if I hadn't interfered you would have gone with them, wouldn't you?" **

"**How would you know? How is it fair that you get to judge me, as though you do no wrong? You run around here, like you are all important, like nothing in the world matters to you."**

"**That's not true. You know that's not true."**

"**You know what. I don't know what to believe anymore." **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Suki's POV**

I sat down at the edge of the fountain, my mind racing. Sokka and Zuko sat on either side of me and Toph sat down in front of us. I felt Sokka slip his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"This isn't good." I groaned. "This isn't good at all."

"So they had an argument. Big deal." Zuko shrugged. "Mai and I used to argue all the time."

"That's just it," Toph sighed as she tilted her head back, her sightless green eyes staring at the clouds. "They _don't_ fight. Sure, every once and a while Sweetness goes off on him, or Twinkle Toes gets all moody and starts ranting. But nothing big."

Zuko stared at her for a second. "Okay," he said slowly. "I see the issue." I sighed and detached myself from Sokka.

"I'm going to go talk to Aang." My friends looked up at me.

"Why you?" Sokka asked. "Aang's my buddy. We have an understanding."

"To an extent." I said calmly. Something told me that Aang was hiding something from him and Katara. I could vaguely imagine Sokka freaking out over this secret, the real reason the fire nation boys were burnt. Toph snorted, signaling that she understood what I was thinking.

"Got that right," she cackled. Sokka looked from me to the metal bender.

"There is something you're not telling me." He accused.

"Face it, Ponytail. There are a lot of things that we aren't telling you." He opened his mouth to retort, but he dropped his head.

"Women," he muttered. "They are so confusing." He sighed. "I'll go see what I can do to calm Katara down."

He turned and stalked away without another word. As soon as he was out of earshot, Toph and Zuko burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He….he actually….thinks that…he can….calm her down!" Toph managed.

"She's impossible to reason with when she's upset." Zuko said, calming down. I shook my head. I knew the Waterbender had a temper. I also knew that Zuko and Toph had been victims of this temper, so I wasn't going to question their judgment. Zuko nudged the blind girl with his foot.

"You owe me 30 gold pieces." Toph looked up at him.

"What?"

"You bet that they were kissing the whole time they were gone. I think it's apparent they weren't swapping spit." She growled and dug some coins out and threw them at his feet. He scoped them up and began counting them out. I sighed and was making my way through the door when a thought struck me.

"When Sokka comes back," I said, "Go head up to Katara's room and calm her down."

"You have very little faith in your boyfriend," Toph called.

"No, I have little faith in Katara's brother." I said walking into the house. "Two totally different people."

I crept through the halls, trying to see through the dim lighting. I kept a hand firmly pressed against the wall, looking for the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. I no longer felt the coolness of the stone against my palm and stuck my foot out, searching for a stair.

"This would be so much easier if I was a Firebender." I grumbled as my foot found the stairs. I climb the stairs cautiously, counting the steps. I breathed a sigh of relief when I reached the last step. I took a deep breath and continued through the halls, not bothering to stroke the walls to figure out where the doors were. I had the upper floor of the house memorized from when I snuck out at night to spend time with Sokka.

When I reached Aang's door, I hesitated. '_Please don't go all Avatar on me,'_ I prayed as I opened the door. Aang sat on his balcony facing the cliff that led to a swift drop into the ocean. The sun had begun to set, casting a depressing gloom over the room. Momo, who was sitting on his shoulders, looked up as I entered. Aang remained motionless.

Small tendrils of smoke rose in front of him. I suddenly remembered what Toph had told me before. Strong emotions can trigger his fire bending. I took a step back, but I paused. The air was sweet and smelt vaguely of flowers. I breathed a sigh of relief as I made my way into the room. He had lit a candle, and was probably meditating.

"Aang?" I said tentatively, he usually freaks out if we interrupt his meditating. He turned and looked up at me, grinning.

"Hey Suki!" he said brightly. "You finally get tired of training?"

"Yeah," I said slowly, coming out onto the balcony and sitting next to him. "We got kinda interrupted." He sighed, turning back to facing the cliff.

"I don't want to talk about it." I blinked, surprised.

"How did you-."

"Vibrations." He said with a shrug. I stared at him for a moment in awe. He laughed. "I was taught earth bending from the best."

"You knew we were there? The whole time? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Eh?" he shrugged. "And make Katara go off on you after she was already peeved?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I guess. Thanks for that."

"Saving people. That's what I do." We sat in silence for a moment, watching the small fire flicker in the approaching gloom.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked shyly. He sighed, leaning back on one arm. He held his palm out in front of him. Suddenly, small flames erupted from his fingertips.

"Do I have a choice?" He grumbled.

"I'm trying to help Aang. You and Katara are my friends, and I hate seeing you two in so much pain."

"I'm fine," he said calmly, pulling that stupid façade Zuko had shown him.

"No, you're not." I said firmly. "And stop acting like you don't care! I can't blame Katara for going off on you. She's so used to reading you like a book. But now, you've cut her off."

The candle's flame and the flames flickering above his fingers suddenly shot up at least a foot before snuffing out, plunging us into darkness. I leapt back in surprise and Momo chattered angrily.

Aang swore under his breath. "Sorry." He mumbled. "But, now you can see why I have to keep my temper." I snorted.

"This is the first time _that's_ happened." I said, trying to be helpful. Through the gloom, I saw him flick his wrist and a small flame crackled to life as it made contact with the candle stem.

"Doesn't matter. I've already hurt Katara while fire bending _and_ with the Avatar state. I'm not going to let something stupid like my temper hurt her." I nodded, smiling sadly.

"But, you _are_ hurting her. She doesn't like being cut off from you. Face it. She needs you as much as you need her." He looked at me.

"You sound too much like her. Have you been taking lessons?"

"No. It's just a girl's-."

"Go away, Sokka." Katara screamed, which was followed by the pounding of footsteps as someone ran through the hall. This someone, my boyfriend, tripped and clattered to the floor.

"You are insane, woman!" he screamed. I heard a clay pot shatter. Suddenly, the air became unnaturally cold. I shuddered at the memory of the freezer on the Boiling Rock. They threw me in there, and I'm not even a bender. "Ah!" Sokka screamed. "You can't just leave me frozen to a wall!"

"Watch me!" The Waterbender shouted and I heard a door slam.

I turned and looked at Aang. He looked from the door, then back to me. "You sent Sokka to go calm her down?" he asked incredulous.

"He volunteered." I shrugged. The master Airbender snickered.

"But, back to what I was saying. Don't cut her out. That's why she feels like you don't care."

"She could have told me," he muttered darkly, lighting his fingertips again. "She didn't have to wait 'til she was screaming at me."

"Yeah," I said. "I guess it just slipped out. You're mad at someone for one reason; than you bring all this other things the person did to make you mad into the conversation. Does that make sense?" Jeez, I'm not too good at this comforting thing.

"Yeah, I guess. But, I need to keep her at a distance." I looked at him.

"Why?" He looked at me sadly, his grey eyes revealing his true age.

"You've heard about the fall of Ba Sing Se." I nodded. Of course I remember. Azula stole my Kyoshi warrior uniform and threw me in prison. "Well, before that. I went to see a guru. A spiritual teacher." He added, seeing my confused look. "He wanted to help me master the Avatar state. Well, he told me I had to let go of my earthly attachments. And-." He looked down, ashamed. "I couldn't do it."

"Katara is your attachment? Do the others know?" He nodded slightly. "Except for Katara?" Again, he nodded. "Why don't you tell her?"

"She'll feel guilty." He mumbled, staring at the flames dancing on his fingertips. "And, she shouldn't. It's not her fault. It's mine."

"Wow," I said in awe. "You must really love her." He looked up at me. His eyes were pained. I bit my lip. I always felt so sorry for Aang. No one should know the kind of pain he's experienced.

"Yeah," the Avatar said quietly. "But, that's not going to help anyone."

"Yes, it will. It'll help Katara. She's been really confused lately. I mean, after we got from that play a few days ago, she's just been out of it." Aang looked away flushing. I decided not to press for answers. "Look, just talk to her. Don't block her out. Forget what Zuko told you about being calm all the time. And _try_," I said, emphasizing 'try', "to tell her about the guru issue." He nodded and I hugged him gently. He sat stiffly for a moment, before wrapping his non-flammable arm around me. I stood and made my way towards the door. I placed my hand on the door handle and paused.

"Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you burn those boys?" the Airbender turned to look at me.

"You already know," he said, giving a small smile.

"I think I do," I corrected. He rolled his eyes and stared back at his hand, studying the blaze engulfing his fingers.

"You said it yourself. I love her."

"So you had to burn them? Why not just tell them to lay off?" He continued to examine his hand. Finally, he curled his fingers into his palms, putting out the flames.

"You would do the same thing if you were in my position. Plus, it's more satisfying knowing they won't be able to sit for a while." I bit back a smile. He was right, of course.

"Okay," I said. "You got me." I sighed. "Just think about what I said. I've got a boyfriend to go unfreeze." I quickly slipped out as Aang rolled on the floor howling with laughter. I smiled. _'At least one of them is back to normal.' _

I slipped down the hall, this time, pressing my hand against the stone. About half way across the upstairs platform, I felt something cold touch my hand. I reached a bit further and sure enough, something cool and moist met my skin.

"Sokka?" I hissed.

"Su-Suki?" I heard someone stutter. I looked around in the darkness, noticing light peeking through what looked like stone. I quickly opened the window open, just a bit, and half of the hallway was filled with the sun's dim light. But it was enough. Across from the window, pressed against the wall, was Sokka. I bit my lip. Don't laugh. He was flipped upside down, his feet brushing the ceiling. I lay down on my stomach, making me eye-level with the very cold warrior.

"Hey," I said brightly. "How's it going?" He glared at me.

"Not funny." He hissed, his teeth chattering.

"Actually it is." I said smiling. "You thought you had a chance of calming her down." I giggled.

"She's insane! I just told her to calm down-."

"First mistake." I sang. "You don't ever tell girl calm down. It just makes them freak out more. As long as you didn't tell her she was over reacting…." I trailed off as the Southern Water Tribe's man glanced around nervously. "You didn't."

"I did." He squeaked. I burst out laughing.

"Then you deserved it." I managed, gasping for breath, and pulling myself into a sitting position.

"Aw, not you too. Toph came by here and said the same thing." I leaned down and gently pressed my lips against his. He quickly responded, but I pulled back, smirking. Usually, if I pull away too early for his liking, he pulls me back in. Now, he just stared up at me, his ocean blue eyes wide. "Come on," he whined. "That's not fair." I laughed as floor boards squeaked behind me.

"Wow," Zuko said, squatting down next to me and staring at his friend. "What did you tell her?"

"To calm down. _And_ that she was overreacting." I said, smugly. Zuko made a face.

"If that was my sister, you would have lighting up your-." I smacked him. One thing Kyoshi warriors don't tolerate was swearing.

"Watch it," I scolded. "Can you unfreeze him?"

"Yeah," the banished prince said, pressing his hand on the ice that encased my boyfriend. "Close the window," he instructed. I nodded and did as he asked. I turned around and Zuko's hand was bright red as he pressed his hand against the ice. I could hear water drip onto the floor and eventually I felt freezing water encase my feet. I leapt to the side, drying my feet with the edge of my skirt. Minutes past as the ice slowly melted. After a while, I leaned against the wall.

"Can't you go faster?" I whined.

"Chill." Zuko said. "I'm almost done." Sure enough, seconds later there was a thud.

"Ow!" Sokka shouted as he landed on his head. "You could have flipped me over." He snapped at the fire bender.

"I'm a Firebender, not a miracle worker. Now go change, dinner's almost ready." I heard scuffling as Sokka pulled himself onto his feet and trudged down the hall.

"Any luck?" I asked, standing.

"No," Zuko said before turning and heading for the stairs. I followed after.

"Is she better though? As in, 'not freezing' people better?" When we reached the stairs, a small flame erupted from Zuko's palm.

"Well," he replied. "She's not angry."

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"She was kinda on the verge of tears when we left."

"What?" I whispered, horrified. "She really thinks Aang doesn't care anymore?"

"Yeah. She said the Avatar didn't need anyone. And that's why the Avatar didn't marry."

I blinked, remembering what the Airbender had told me. "No attachments." I whispered. The prince nodded. "But, didn't Avatar Roku have a wife?"

"Ta Min." Zuko said darkly. I got the feeling he was hiding something, but I resisted the urge to ask.

"Katara doesn't know about the guru and the Avatar state issue. Surely, she would understand if-." Zuko cut me off.

"It's going to take more than that to change her mind."

"Aang loves her." I said firmly. "Isn't that enough?" Zuko turned to look at me sadly.

"I don't think so."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tada! Next chappie coming soon….hopefully =) Bear with me plz! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on Avatar:**

**Aang: "I went to see a guru…..** **He wanted to help me master the Avatar state. He told me I had to let go of my earthly attachments…. And I couldn't do it."**

**Suki: "Katara is your attachment? Why don't you tell her?"**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Suki: "She [Katara] really thinks Aang doesn't care anymore?"**

**Zuko: "She said the Avatar didn't need anyone. And that's why the Avatar didn't marry."**

**Suki: "But, didn't Avatar Roku have a wife?"**

**Zuko: "Ta Min."**

**Suki: "Katara doesn't know about the guru and the Avatar state issue. Surely, she would understand if-."**

**Zuko: "It's going to take more than that to change her mind."**

**Suki: "Aang loves her. Isn't that enough?"**

**Zuko: "I don't think so."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~**

**Suki's POV**

I sat down at the table with my small group. I had sent Toph up to get Aang, but he refused to come to dinner.

"He's meditating," Toph said in disgust, sitting down at the table. I turned to Zuko, a question forming on my lips.

"Not gonna happen. Plus, she said she wants to be alone." I bit my lip, nodding. I wanted to go talk to Katara, but I knew she would be harder to crack open than Aang. I quickly poured bowls of soup and past them to hungry benders.

"Sokka!" I called, my voice echoing through the house. "Dinner!"

"Give me a second!" he called back.

"Ponytail!" Toph screamed. "Here. _Now_." Five seconds later, I heard what sounded like a herd of saber tooth moose lions come pounding down the stairs.

"I'm here," Sokka panted as he dashed through the door. I turned to the blind Earthbender.

"Thank you," I said. She shrugged, shoving noodles into her mouth.

"'Dats vat I do." She said, spitting food all over the table. Zuko made a face and scooted away from her.

"Sit," I ordered, placing a bowl on the table. The warrior sat down and began picking at his soup.

"Ah," he whined. "No meat?" I smacked him upside the head.

"Stop complaining." I snapped sitting down next to my whiny boyfriend. Zuko looked up at me.

"You're not going to eat?" he asked, motioning to the empty table in front of me. I muttered some excuse about not being hungry. Silence fell over the room.

"Okay!" Toph said, slamming her bowl down on, causing the remaining contents to slosh all over the table. I leapt up and grabbed a rag. "I can't take this anymore!"

"What?" I said, whipping up the mess.

"Princess won't stop crying!" she snapped. "Do you know how many vibrations a sobbing girl gives off?"

I groaned, clamping my eyes shut and pressed my fingers to my temples. "She's really torn up about this, isn't she?" I moaned. I leaned against the wall. I heard a chair scrape against the floorboards and someone wrapped their arms around me.

"She'll be fine," Sokka said, soothingly. "My sister is tough. She'll get through." I shrugged him off.

"It's not like spending the night in the woods, Sokka!" I groaned. I crossed the room and spun on my heel to look at him. "It's more than that." He sighed and sat down again.

"Yeah, I know. It's about 'her heart'." He huffed, annoyed. "Ugh, I thought we were done with this stuff."

I looked at Toph and Zuko who reflected my surprise. "You know?" Toph asked incredulous.

"Please," Sokka snorted. "I've know for a while now." Toph was the first to recover from the shock.

"But, you've always acted so oblivious." The Runaway said. Sokka rolled his large blue eyes.

"No, I've just been ignoring it. Ever since 'I'm Aang! Will you go penguin sledding with me?'" He made his eyes wide and raised the pitch of his voice, apparently imitating the Airbender.

"That long?" Zuko asked, amazed.

"Yeah." Sokka said. "Why? How long did you think they were making goo goo eyes at each other?"

"I don't know. While you were at the North Pole, I guess."

I shot the Prince a look. "You've known," I said turning back to the Water Tribe's man. "And you didn't say anything?"

"And risk getting water whipped or causing Aang to glow it up? I'll pass." I smiled.

"That was probably the smart thing to do."

"Yeah," Toph said, "But, it's not helping solve this issue at hand."

"Nothing is going to help, Toph." Sokka sighed. "She needs to handle this on her own."

"Sokka," I said gently. "You're not really the most sincere. Maybe I should talk to her and-."

"I know the situation, Suki." My boyfriend snapped, gruffly. "The same thing happened when our mom died." **(A/N: Le Gasp! The Forbidden Term!)** I bowed my head, slightly embarrassed. Why hadn't I thought of that? She's been through this before! "No one could cheer her up. Not Dad or even Gran Gran. We just waited it out, and she eventually got over it." He advised.

"Just like that?" Toph asked. The warrior nodded. Toph sat there for a moment, waiting for an answer. I smacked Sokka's shoulder. He looked up at me, than towards Toph.

"Oh! Um, yeah. Just like that. Sorry."

"So you want us to wait it out?" Zuko said quietly. Sokka nodded again.

"It's gonna take a miracle to make her feel better. But, that's the idea. And until then," he turned to look at me. "Don't try and comfort her. It's gonna make it worse."

"You're not letting me see my friend?" I asked, incredulous.

"No, I'm not letting you see my sister. There's a difference." I felt my jaw drop. I spun to face Toph.

"You told him!" She shrugged.

"I do a lot of things." She said simply.

"Yeah," Zuko said smugly. "Like paying me 30 gold pieces." He tapped his chest pocket gently. But, there was a lack of clinking coins. "Wait, were did they go?" he dug his hand into the pocket, before rounding on Toph. "You took them back, didn't you?"

"What?" Toph shouted, obviously offended. "Why would you accuse me of such a thing?" She placed her hands on her hips and there was the faintest of clinking sound.

"That's why." Zuko snapped. "Now, hand them over." He held his hand out in front of her.

"Uh, how's about 'no' Sparky."

"No! I won that money fair and square."

"And I got revenge fair and square." I gave Sokka a questioning look, but he just shrugged. Revenge for what? Zuko voiced this question, and Toph quickly retorted.

"For burning my feet." I blinked. When had that happened? Apparently, no one saw the need to fill me in. 'Cause they continued with their conversation

"What do you call all those things you've done to me since then?" Zuko countered, smirking in triumph.

"Initiation." She said snidely, returning the smirk. Sokka started laughing.

"She got you there, Zuko." Sokka teased.

"Alright, alright." I said, raising my voice over their banter. "I thinks it's all time we went to bed. Okay?" The others nodded. "Now, go." I commanded as I began clearing up dinner. Sokka pecked me on the cheek as the others left the room with mumbled 'goodnight's. As soon as they had left the room, I filled a bowl of soup and set it over the dying fire so it would stay somewhat warm. I quickly headed up stairs and sat on my bed, waiting. I was staring at the stars when I heard it, the sound of Sokka's steady snoring. Quietly, I slipped out of bed and made my way downstairs. Going into the kitchen, I picked the bowl out of the ashes and returned upstairs. Glancing around, I made my way down the hall, in the opposite direction from my room. When I made it to the door, I took a deep breath.

"You have the wrong door, Fan Lady." Someone whispered. I jumped about a foot in the air, somehow managing to keep the soup in the bowl and spun around.

"Toph!" I whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Telling you that this isn't Snozzles door. But, you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Don't stop me, Toph. I don't care what Sokka says. I am going to-."

"Whoa, chill. I'm not stopping you. I am going in with you though."

"Fine," I huffed as I opened the door.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~**

**Katara's POV**

I sat up in my bed, hugging my knees to my chest. I felt the cool wind whipping my face as it blew off the ocean outside my window. I knew Zuko had rules about not opening windows, in case somebody saw us, but he would get over it. I didn't really care about his stupid rules. I stared up at the full moon, taking a deep breath, feeling its power coarse through my veins.

"Yue," I muttered. "How come you get it so easy? You don't have to worry about anything." I sighed bitterly. Great, now I'm talking to Spirits. Maybe I'm going insane. My stomach growled. I bit my lip. I was so hungry, but I wasn't going to chance going downstairs on the slight chance Aang might be there. Or worse, Zuko. I flopped onto my back as I recalled my conversation with him and Toph earlier on today.

*Flash Back*

'_You need to forgive him,' Zuko scolded. 'No matter how wrong his actions were.'_

'_Wrong?' Toph scoffed. 'Try funny! Man I wish I could've been there to see -. Offf!" She paused as Zuko elbowed her in the side. 'I mean, Twinkle Toes wouldn't have done it if he didn't have a good reason.' She backtracked. 'And I can tell you now, it was a _very_ good reason.' For some reason Zuko elbowed her again. _

'_Look,' Zuko said quickly, casting an annoyed glance at the Earthbender. 'Why don't you talk to him?' I stood up from my bed and walked to the other side of the room._

'_He's made it clear he doesn't want to talk.' I said coldly, thinking of the blank expression he had given me as I yelled at him. 'It's obvious he doesn't care because he hasn't come to apologize.'_

'_For what?' Toph snapped. 'Not allowing you to read him like a book?' I spun and glared at her. It was a waste, since she couldn't see it, but I wasn't really thinking than. _

'_For pushing me away!' I snapped, tears pricking my eyes. 'He doesn't even notice me anymore and when I approach him, he just…..closes up. It's so infuriating!' _

'_Maybe he's not here because you hurt him.' Zuko suggested._

'_I hurt him?' The idea killed me, but it wasn't true. It couldn't be. 'How?'_

'_You told him he didn't care about anything. Did you ever think he was pushing you away to protect you?' I blinked._

'_You can't do that. It's not possible.' Zuko stood quickly. Opps. I struck a nerve. He took a deep breath, fire bursting from his nostrils as he exhaled._

'_My girlfriend,' he said tensely. 'Mai, I broke up with her before I left, to protect her from the reaction of me becoming a traitor. And now she and Ty Lee are in a prison, facing the wrath of Azula because I kept her too close. It's a reaction for her to protect me. And it's the same for you and Aang. He realizes this and he doesn't want it to throw you into a problem that isn't yours.'_

'_He doesn't need me to protect him!' I cried. 'He's the Avatar. He doesn't need anyone. Why do you think none of them married?' Zuko started to open his mouth, but thinking better of it, shut it. Both he and Toph were at loss for words, something very uncommon. 'I think you two should leave.' I said shakily. They stood silently and made their way towards the door. Before he shut it, Zuko peeked back in._

'_Just think about talking to him.' He said calmly. 'It might be all you need.'_

_*End flashback*_

I groaned. I hadn't been thinking straight before, I know. But my point was still valid. He didn't need anyone. It was my mistake to get so attached in the first place. I wasn't sure what it was, but something inside me just kept hoping that he would notice me as more than his Waterbending teacher or his best friend. But, it was obvious he hadn't. I felt bad for yelling at him before, but he deserved it.

Suddenly, I heard whispering at my door. I snapped up and got into a fighting stance. I summoned water from my water jug in the corner of the room, but none came. My blood ran cold. I had used it all on Sokka before. I jumped over the bed, landing lightly on the other side and ducked down. I'd scream if I needed help. The door swung open and I could see the outline of two figures.

"Katara?" Someone whispered, entering the room. "Katara, its Suki." I raised myself from the floor.

"Hey," I squeaked. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"I didn't know it was you." I grumbled. "And I was out of water." I heard someone laugh and come bounding next to Suki.

"That was awesome," Toph cackled. "Sokka just doesn't know when to shut up." There was a moment of silence before Suki remembered the thing in her hands.

"Oh, we brought you dinner. We thought you'd be hungry."

"I'm fine," I said, but my stomach growled in protest. Smiling, Suki handed me the bowl. I brought it to my lips and took a sip of the cool liquid. "Thanks," I sighed.

"No problem," Suki said, sitting on my bed.

I lowered the bowl from my mouth and placed it on my lap. "Why else are you here?" Suki blinked surprised.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't need to feel your heart rate to know you're lying." Suki sighed.

"You need to talk to Aang." She said quickly.

I groaned. "You too?" She nodded. "Listen, I'm fine."

"Well," she said, "That's great. But Aang isn't. You hurt him. He nearly burnt me because he lost control." I leapt to my feet, the bowl crashing onto the floor.

"What?" I shouted.

"Shut up!" Toph hissed, glancing back at the door. "Sokka will kill us if he wakes up and finds us here!"

I brushed it off. Who cares if Sokka woke up? If he came anywhere near my room, I would use the soup that now covered the floor to freeze his butt to the wall again.

"He gets all emotional and talks heart-to-heart with you, and I'm left out in the rain?" I collapsed back onto the bed, biting back tears. _Get a hold of yourself Katara! Stop blubbering like a baby!_ I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Whoa," Suki said. "I made him talk. And I struck a couple nerves. He's not infallible Katara. You of all people should know that." I growled.

"You sound like Zuko. 'Just talk to him Katara! It'll make everything better!' No, no it won't!" I suddenly became very aware I was talking to myself, instead of the warriors in front of me. I took a deep breath. "Look," I said. "I appreciate what you guys are trying to do, but it's not helping anyone." I winced inwardly. I hadn't intended to sound harsh.

Suki nodded and stood, Toph following in suit. "Wow," Toph muttered. "Snoozles was actually right about something." She turned on her heel and waltzed out.

Suki stared at me for a moment. "There is just so much you don't know," she whispered. "If only-. It would fix everything-." She growled in frustration. "Just, don't judge until you know the whole story." She snapped before turning and making her way out, closing the door with a sharp _click!_

I sighed, putting my head in my hands. It just not my day is it? Zuko is really mad at me, and now so was Suki and Toph. I was pretty sure Sokka was most likely annoyed with me. He doesn't like me using my bending against him. But I had absolutely no idea where I stood with Aang.

I looked up at the moon again, a single tear trickling down my cheek. "Yue, what do I do? I need help." I laid down on my bed and drifted to sleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

I found myself in a dark hallway. The air was salty and I felt water nearby. Don't ask me how I knew I was on a boat – I just did. A light flickered at the other end of the hallway. I quickly made my way towards the light, the darkness was un-nerving. Finally, I stepped into the warm glow of the room. Candles were scattered across the room, most of them were grouped around a bed. Underneath the crimson blanket was a body. I made my way towards the bed. The blanket was pulled up over the person's face; the slight outlines of their nose and mouth were visible. In a quick fluid motion, I pulled the covers back, revealing a boy. His eyes were closed and his face was frozen to a look of horrible pain. Thin whips of black hair covered a blue arrow. Something inside me snapped.

"Aang?" I whispered horrified. "Aang!" I cried my voice rising. I grabbed his shoulders and gave him a good shake. "Aang! Wake up!" His eyelids fluttered and I was staring into amazing stormy grey.

"K-Katara?" he muttered. He shrugged my hands of his shoulders and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Where-? What's-?"

"It's okay," I whispered, cupping his cheek gently. "I'm here." He raised his hand and covered mine, smiling. I felt my stomach flip-flop.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Okay." Suddenly his hand fell away and he fell back onto the bed.

"Aang?" I whispered hoarsely. His eyes snapped open, but they weren't grey. And there weren't any pupils. His eyes were burning white as was his arrow. I stumbled back, crashing onto the floor. Usually I was calm when the Airbender entered the Avatar State, but now I felt as though those glowing eyes would be the last thing I saw. Then again, I've never triggered the State. Nor have I been its target.

The darkness from the hallway leaked into the room as the Avatar rose from the bed. When the darkness finally took over the room, the floor disappeared and I was falling. The only thing I could see was those terrifying glowing eyes.

After what seemed like forever, I hit the ground, rocks stabbing into my side. Pain shot through my shoulder, but I managed to push myself up and looked around. I was on a hill, surrounded by trees. In the distance, I could see a temple- an Air Nomad Temple.

I pulled myself onto my knees, trying hard not to move my shoulder, but rock cuffs shot out of nowhere and locked themselves around my wrists, pinning me to the ground. I screamed and thrashed, but it was no use- I was defenseless. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Aang walking up to me, his eyes and arrows still glowing.

"Aang!" I sobbed. "It's me! Katara!" He looked down at me. His face was emotionless and he regarded me stiffly.

"The Avatar must be freed," he said. The voices of the past Avatars spoke with him, causing me to flinch. "There must be no earthly attachments." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed.

"No earthly attachments." He repeated. "And if I cannot release my attachment, than it must be destroyed." With those words, he raised his arms. Rocks came flying towards him and water came at his call. He lifted his head towards the sky and fire came shooting out of his open mouth. He quickly bent it so that it combined with the other two elements. Raising his arms above his head, the elements poised themselves above me, aiming at my heart.

"Aang!" I screeched. "Why are you doing this?" I felt tears streaming down my cheeks, and I let them fall. I was terrified. He was going to kill me. My best friend, Aang, was going to end my life.

He flung his arms down towards his sides, and the elements followed, rushing down for its target. I clamped my eyes shut and turned my head away, waiting for the impact. But, it never came.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a white wall. I felt for the rocky cuffs around my wrists, but they had disappeared. I pushed myself up and stared down in horror at the Fire Nation insignia that sat proudly on my blanket. I flung the blanket away from me and scrambled out of bed. Had we been captured? I looked around the room. It didn't look like a prison cell. The room was beautifully lavished in crimson decorations. A large wardrobe sat proudly against the wall next to the bed and a small desk was stationed across from a grand mirror that hung next to the door. It looked like a normal bedroom. But that's probably what Azula wanted me to think, so that I would lower my guard. Spirits, do I sound paranoid or what? I dashed for the window and peeked outside.

Bellow was a court yard, lined with silver walls. I looked closely and noticed that names had been carved into the walls. They were tiny and filled the entire wall. In each corner of the yard stood statues. The statue closest to me was made from gold and had been carved into the form of a beautiful lady. Her face was kind and her hair was pulled up into a bun, a Fire Nation crown sitting on her head. She was dressed in royal robes, her arms hidden in her sleeves. The pedestal on which she stood read 'Firelady Ursa. Protector of Firelord Zuko.' I felt my breath catch. That was Zuko's mom? I felt a pang of pity for my friend, but the gleam of a bronze statue caught my eye.

This one, I recognized. The messy hair and twin swords brought back painful memories. A blade of grass was caught in his teeth. Underneath the statue it read 'Jet: The Freedom Fighter.' I turned away, my eyes stinging. A simple stone statue sat in the farthest corner. It was of a man meditating, his beard covering his hands. An arrow graced his bald head. The pedestal read 'Gyasto: Guardian of Avatar Aang.' I couldn't help staring at Aang's father figure, imagining him with mischievous grey eyes. I studied the statue, until becoming bored, so I turned my attention to the last statue. It was a beautiful silver woman. Her face was gentle and kind. Her long hair was braided and it fell over her shoulder. She wore a heavy parka lined with fur, a necklace tied around her neck. Underneath her boots were the words 'Kya: protector of Master Katara'. I felt a lump in my throat as I stared at the image of my mother.

I turned away quickly and focused on a golden statue at the center of the court yard. On it stood six teenagers. Aang sat in the middle, in his usual meditating form. Next to him sat Toph, who had one of her knees brought up to her chest, the other stretched out in front of her. On Aang's other side sat Sokka, who held his boomerang in his hand loosely, his arm resting on his knee. Behind them Zuko stood flanked on either side by Suki and me. We stood proudly, smiling enthusiastically. Underneath us someone has written 'Avatar Aang, Master Toph, Sword Master Sokka, Master Katara, Firelord Zuko and Kyoshi Warrior Suki: Saviors of the world.' Saviors of the world? So that meant it was over? It was all over?

I stared in awe at the statue. It was truly amazing and I wanted a closer look at it. I dashed towards the door, passing the mirror. I stopped short, nearly smashing into the door. I backed up slowly and faced the mirror. I leapt back, horror, stumbling over the desk chair. In the mirror stood a woman, but it wasn't me. She was dressed in fine Fire Nation robes, like Firelady Ursa's statue. Her hair grey hair was pulled into a typical Fire Nation bun and her skin was pale and wrinkled. She regarded me with sad golden eyes.

"Master Katara," she said, her voice was gentle. "It is time for you to learn."

"Wh-?" I choked, untangling myself from the chair's legs. "Who are you?" She smiled.

"A friend," she said simply. She reached a hand out. It pushed through the mirror, the glass surrounding it rippled like water. "Come." I came closer to the mirror. I looked from the hand reaching out to me to her eyes. They were so familiar and brought me a strange sense of comfort. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed her hand and she guided me towards the glass. As I stepped through the glass, it felt as though I were diving head first into a cold lake.

I looked around me. I was standing in a swamp. Trees surrounded me and water sloshed beneath my boots as I walked around looking for the woman.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoing throughout the swamp. I heard birds take off from a nearby tree, screeching. I quickly bent the water around me, preparing it for an attack.

"Be calm child," someone said behind me. I spun on my heel, sending a water whip towards the voice. The woman stood in the water a good distance away, watching the whip flying towards her with great interest. With a wave of her arm, the whip fell back into the swampy water. "That's not very calm, now is it?" she mused, walking towards me. The water around her remained still as she glided towards me.

"What's going on?" I demanded. "Who are you? Where am I?" She laughed a low and melodious sound.

"You're friend Yue tells me you are troubled," I blinked.

"Yue?" I asked, "You know Yue?" She nodded.

"Of course. A lovely young woman. She cares very much for you and your friends. She's always watching over you." I looked around at the swamp again.

"If you know Yue," I whispered in awe, "Than, am I in the Spirit World?" She shook her head.

"Only the Avatar can travel back and forth from the Spirit World. But spirits can visit mortals in dreams and bring them anywhere. This is a replica of the Spirit World. A much better version if you ask me. Those Nature Spirits can be so annoying." She grumbled.

"Who are you?" I repeated. She smiled again.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" I stared at her in confusion. "My name is Ta Min. I am Avatar Roku's wife."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`/~~~~~~~~~~~~~/`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``/~~~~~~~~~~**

**OKAY THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4 Section 1

**Flameyo! Okay! This is how the next chapeter is going to work. It is all one chapter, with several transfers of time and location. So to make it less confusing, I'm splitting it up. Each part will be a different time/ transfer. But, they are all part of one chapter. Doesn't take a Guru to figure that out. Okay? Got it? Good.**

**Previously on Avatar...**

**Katara: "Yue, what do I do? I need help."**

**Katara *sobbing*: "Aang! It's me! Katara!"**

**Aang *in Avatar State*: The Avatar must be free. There must be no earthly attachments. And if I cannot release my attachment, than it must be destroyed."**

**Woman in the mirror: "Master Katara, it is time for you to learn."**

**Katara: "What's going on?"**

**Woman: "Your friend Yue tells me you are troubled. She is always watching over you."**

**Katara: "Who are you?"**

**Woman: "I am Ta Min. Avatar Roku's wife."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Wife?" I repeated. "As in, you were married to Roku?" She chuckled lightly and her golden eyes twinkled.

"That would be the definition of wife, yes." I looked at her in awe.

"I thought Avatars didn't get married." She pondered this statement for a moment. She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Usually, they don't." she said slowly. "But on rare occasions, they do fall in love."

"Oh," I mumbled flushing. Wow, did I feel stupid.

"You forget," she said gently, "even though the Avatar is all-powerful, they are still human and are subjected to our petty emotions." I looked at her suspiciously.

"Is this why I'm here? Because I forgot the Avatar is human?" She shook her head.

"No, Yue tells me you are in strife. That you feel as though you no longer have a place in the young Airbender's life." I made a face. Yue was watching me too closely.

"Yeah, he keeps pushing me away." I muttered. "I've filled my purpose as his Waterbending Master, and he has no more use for me." I blinked in surprise. _Why was I telling her this? Why does she even care?_ I quickly decided to stop there, but my mouth started moving again. "Since the beginning," I continued, "I've told myself not to get attached. But," I faltered slightly, lost in the memory of that day in the South Pole. _Gran Gran examining the sleeping strange boy with the arrow tattoos, the Airbender's laugh echoing through the small village as he soared above their heads on his glider, Sokka growling as Aang played with his 'warriors' during 'training', his stormy grey eyes fluttering open for the first time in a hundred years-. _I pushed endearing thoughts out of my mind, it was too painful.

"I shouldn't have gone with him in the first place." I muttered darkly. "He would've found a Waterbender to teach him at the North Pole. He didn't need me." I bit back tears. I wasn't usually this sensitive, but ever since Aang walked in my life, I've been an emotional mess. Even Sokka noticed the difference.

_'Damn,'_ I thought, wiping the tears away forcefully. _'What is wrong with me?'_

Ta Min sighed. "You have no idea how wrong you are young bender. It was destiny. Every aspect of your life was planned so that you would be prepared for this journey." I looked up at her, my mind instantly thought of Sokka's 'Master Plan' from the Invasion.

"What?" I asked, completely confused. "What do you mean by-?" She reached forward and gently took my hand. As soon as her wrinkled hand made contact with my skin, I felt as though I were traveling through flames. Everything around me disappeared and I stood in the darkness, invisible flames licking my flesh. The air around me was restricted and I struggled for air. Just as I was beginning to feel faint, the flames subsided. I looked around and a chill went down my spine. Literally. I looked around the familiar barren landscape. Snow and ice stretched out as far as the eye could see. In the distance I could see a large ice structure which Sokka had affectionately named 'Ice Turd Pile'. The structure had originally stared out as an average block of ice, but most of the ice had weathered away, giving it the appearance of animal droppings.

"The Southern Water Tribe." I breathed.

"Indeed," a voice said from behind me. I jumped a foot in the air before landing on my butt in the freezing snow. I looked up at the smiling face of Ta Min. "Do you know why you are here?" I shook my head. It was great to see my home again, but I had a feeling this just wasn't a trip down memory lane. "Look," Ta Min said, pointing a short distance away.

Someone stood in the snow, their blue parka pulled over their face. I tried to identify their gender by their body, but it was impossible. They didn't have the telltale curves of a woman, or the bulk of a man. It was just that...an _It_. Slowly, they lifted their arms and the snow around them followed in suit, rising from the ground. The Thing, as I had decided to call it, began circling its arms over its head, and the snow spun around it.

"A Waterbender." I said in awe, pulling myself out of the snow. "But, I'm the last one in my tribe."

"Yes," Ta Min said. "But it was unknown to everyone that there was indeed a Southern Waterbender, until Roku sent a young man this dream." She motioned to the Thing.

"A dream?" I said. "Why would Roku send a dre-?" Suddenly my blood ran cold. "No." I whispered. I quickly scanned the horizon, looking for any signs of life. In the distance, I could see dark smoke reaching for the sky. I dashed through the knee deep snow, struggling as it fought back. In the distance, I saw the outer wall of the village. Finally frustration over took me and I raised my arms over my head. I stumbled slightly, but I didn't break my pace. I imagined all the water in front of me melting and in one fluid motion, I swung my arms down so they were pinned to my sides. Almost instantly, the water sloshed into a pool. I bent it out of the pathway and I dashed into the village. I looked around wildly, taking in the damage.

The northern wall had been knocked down, and ash covered the white wonderland. I looked around at the igloos. Most had been melted to a mush, men poking around in the damp mess while their wives tried to calm the children. I noticed a rather large group of people surrounding a larger igloo. I rushed over and began pushing through the crowd. No one seemed to notice me. Woman sobbed onto their lover's shoulder and their children clung to the mothers, tears falling down their own cheeks.

"Poor Hakoda," One of the women whispered. The woman next to her sadly, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Those poor children. Sokka is so young and Katara-." she paused for a moment, blinking back tears. "The poor baby was so close to her mother." My heart stopped.

_'No'_ I thought. _'It can't be. She wouldn't take me back to see-.'_

I shook the thought from my head.

I pulled back the familiar fur hanging covering the entrance of the snow hut. I looked around wildly. I caught sight of a little boy sitting in the corner, his face partially covered in war makeup. He wrung a dirty clock in his small frost-bitten hands, tears streaking down his face. An older woman sat next to him, her usually kind face contorted in terrible sorrow. She pulled him close and wrapped her arms around his shivering body.

"Oh, Sokka." she whispered, her blue eyes bright with tears.

"Why Gran Gran?" the young Sokka moaned, digging his face into her parka.

"I don't know," my grandmother whispered, stroking his ponytail.

"Momma!" someone screamed. I turned towards the back of my old home and dropped onto my knees. A little girl was sobbing into a woman's parka. Her little grubby hands clamped onto the thick cloth. I looked down at my own hands. They were slender and worn from working. '_So much has changed...'_

"Momma!" The little girl sobbed again, burying her face into the fabric. My father had placed the woman's head on his lap and was gently pushing the hair out of her face. Tears silently streamed down his cheeks as he watched a second woman examine the burn hole in her chest. "Momma! Momma, wake up!" the little girl screamed. My father looked up at the eight-year-old Katara. He moved my mother's head from his lap and took her-er me, into his arms. The little girl dug her head into his chest.

"Shhh," he whispered. "Hush, Katara." She looked up at him. Her hair was in disarray and her face was red and swollen from crying. Her dark blue eyes glared at him.

"How can I?" she demanded. "Momma's g-g..." her voice cracked and she began to cry again. The woman stood her head bowed. Immediately, the little Katara ceased crying.

"It was a fire blade." She whispered, tears streaking down her cheeks. I recognized her as the Tribe's medicine woman. "There is nothing I can do." She bowed, keeping her head bent, and exited out home. I blinked, seemingly coming out of a trance and crawled closer and looked down at my mother's peaceful face.

I heard snow crunching as someone else entered the tent. Without looking up, I knew it was Ta Min. I reached out to stroke my mother's face, but my hand went through her skin. I quickly wrenched my arm back. My lips began to move on their own accord.

"I want to leave." I hissed. "Now." I felt her cool hand on my shoulder and we entered the darkness and flames again, but I didn't feel their heat.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**Walking Down Memory Lane…**

**Previously on Avatar…..**

**Ta Min: "It is destiny. Every aspect of your life was planned so that you would be prepared for this journey. **

**~~~~~~~~…~~~~~~~~~~**

**Someone stood in the snow, their blue parka pulled over their face. I tried to identify their gender by their body, but it was impossible. They didn't have the telltale curves of a woman, or the bulk of a man. Slowly, they lifted their arms and the snow around them followed in suit, rising from the ground. The Thing began circling its arms over its head, and the snow spun around it.**

**Katara: "A Waterbender….But, I'm the last one in my tribe."**

**Ta Min: "Yes. But it was unknown to everyone that there was indeed a Southern Waterbender, until Roku sent a young man this dream." *motions to thing***

**Katara: "A dream? Why would Roku send a dre-?" *goes pale* "No."**

**~~~~~…~~~~~~**

**Little Katara: "Momma! Momma wake up!"**

**Hakoda: "Hush, Katara."**

**Lil Katara: "How can I? Momma's g-gone!"**

**Medicine woman: "It was a fire blade. There is nothing I can do."**

**~~~~~~…..~~~~~~**

**I reached out to stroke my mother's face, but my hand went through her skin. I quickly wrenched my arm back. My lips began to move on their own accord.**

**Katara: "I want to leave. Now."**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times as my eyes welcomed the light after being in the dark. I was still on my knees and they sunk slightly into the fresh snow beneath me. I stared down at a patch of the frozen crystals in front of me…Where my mother's face had been seconds before. "If only I knew what I was," I whispered, "I could have saved her."

"You could have," Ta Min said gently, "but, it would have ruined everything." I felt anger pulse through my veins. Ruined everything? How could my mother's survival ruined anything? It was her death that tore my life apart. I turned to face her, glaring viscously.

"My mother died!" I screamed. "Her death tore my family apart! Everything I held dear, _gone_! How is that a good thing?"

"It was time to make room for something better." I opened my mouth to retort, but was cut off. By my own voice.

"Aang!" The voice called. I looked up and saw a young boy hanging upside down from a huge bison's horn.

"What Katara?" he called. I saw a girl in a light blue parka rush up to Appa, her long braid dancing in the wind. In her arms she clung to a dark blue parka.

"It's really cold out," she breathed, catching her breath. "And you were in that iceberg for a while. You need to warm up." The younger Katara held the parka out in front of her. He looked down at it curiously. "It's Sokka's, so it might be a bit big." He hopped down, landing lightly in the snow. He looked up at the non-Waterbending master Katara and glanced down at the parka, a light blush forming on his cheeks. I found myself smiling like an idiot, my anger towards Ta Min forgotten, as I watched one of my favorite memories.

The boy from the iceberg sheepishly grinned at the other Katara.

"Thanks Katara," he said, his blush darkening. "But I can change the air around me. So I don't notice the cold." She gave him a hard look.

"Put it on." She demanded.

"But, Katara, I-."

"Now." She said it with so much force that Aang quickly grabbed the parka and pulled it over his head. It fell past his feet, covering the snow around him like an extravagant ball gown. He tired to take a step and stumbled over, falling face first into the snow. He looked up at her and started laughing. She relinquished a giggle and pulled him up.

"See?" Ta Min whispered. "If you had not been forced to activate your maternal instincts from a young age, you wouldn't have been so determined to protect the young Avatar, even from the cold. You wouldn't have gone with him on his journey."

"Okay," I mumbled, never taking my eyes off of the younger versions of me and my best friend. My younger self backed away from Aang and the bison slowly.

"I need to go do chores. I'll see you later." she turned and ran forward a few paces before turning back and shouting, "And keep that parka on!" He nodded and waved as she ran towards the village. As soon as she was out of sight, he pulled the parka back over his head and sniffed it. He made a face in disgust and held it away from his body.

"Hey, baldie," Sokka said, coming up behind the Airbender. "Where's Kata-? Hey!" His eyes widened at the sight of the parka in Aang's arms. "Is that mine?"

"She's in the village. And yeah, she gave it to me to wear. Here, take it back." He tossed it at my brother.

"She told you to wear it?" he arched an eyebrow. "She's not going to be happy if she finds out you disobeyed her." I smirked. That was probably the wisest thing Sokka's ever said.

"Eh," Aang said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm fine."

"You've always treated him like he was your younger brother." Ta Min whispered. "You nurtured him and instructed him. Roku knew you would keep the Airbender on the right path."

"Yeah," I whispered, somewhat dreamily. _Roku knew that I nurture Aang. _Something inside of me clicked. _If Roku knew I had to take on the motherly role and sent that dream, that meant-._ "Roku got my mother killed!" I leapt to my feet and faced the old woman. "Roku sent that dream of the Waterbender! It was to that monster wasn't it?" I spat, remembering those cold eyes glaring down at me the day my life fell apart. Now, those same eyes glanced about nervously, waiting for me to come and do them in. "He destroyed my life!" I shouted. She looked at me with her sad golden eyes. _'Damn! Where have I seen those before?'_

"Did he?" She whispered, reaching out and grasping my forearm.


	6. Chapter 4 Piece 3

**Previously on Avatar…**

**Ta Min: "You nurtured him and instructed him. Roku knew you would keep the Airbender on the right path."**

**Katara: "Roku got my mother killed! Roku sent that dream of the Waterbender! It was to that monster wasn't it? He destroyed my life!"**

**Ta Min: "Did he?"**

**~~~~~Dun Dun~~~~~**

The heat receded and we were standing on the beach outside our temporary residence on Ember Island. Our secluded beach was buzzing with life as the Gaang took a break from our constant training. Suki and Sokka sat on a blanket near-by, watching me and Aang splash around in the waves. Toph stood of to the side, practicing her Sandbending. Zuko was silently studying her work. All was well.

"You know," I heard Sokka say, wrapping his arm around the Warrior. "I haven't seen her this happy since our mom died." His eyes were glued to the Katara in the ocean, watching closely as she sent a wave towards Aang. He dodged it gracefully, laughing in a way that only Aang could. If that made any sense.

Suki cocked her head to the side, also watching the Waterbending duo. "Can you blame her? She had a family now. The most amazing family ever, if you ask me." Sokka cast a curious glance. Rolling her eyes, she gestured over to Zuko and Toph, who were arguing over a sand sculpture Toph had created, that slightly resembled the banished prince. "She has an impish little sister, and two protective brothers," she said, nudging her boyfriend slightly. "And, I guess she sees me as sister. I know I definitely see her as one." Suki added. I found myself smiling slightly. She was right, as usual.

"What about Aang?" Sokka asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"He-." She hesitated. "He's a different case entirely. She does love him. But, I don't think it's the same kind of love as she shows to the rest of us."

"Are you implying she loves him?" He asked, knitting his eyebrows. "As in, _in love?_" I felt my heart rate pick up and the heat rise to my face. They noticed me? Had they caught me watching him train or something?

"Yep, they got it bad." Suki said. I knitted my eyebrows. _They?_ I shook my head. No. I knew Aang loved me. But, not the way I loved him. "Always staring," the Kyoshi Warrior continued, "Blushing when they touch, the whole thing." Sokka looked over at his sister and Aang.

"I don't see it." He said dryly. I sighed in relief. It was short-lived though, because Suki sighed in frustration.

"Of course _you_ don't." Someone shriek and I looked up to see Aang dashing out of the water as Katara pushed herself up, completely drenched.

"Get back here, Airhead!" she screeched. Laughing, Aang shook his head, still struggling to get out of the water. Katara stood and raised her arms so they were level with her face. A wave began to build up behind her, pushing towards her until it picked her up and carried her towards the fleeing Airbender. Just as it began to pull over his head, the Avatar looked up. His eyes grew wide as Katara gave him a satisfied smirk before allowing the wave to crash on top of him. Suki and Sokka scrambled from their comfortable positions and Toph and Zuko fell silent. When the water pulled away, Katara was sitting on Aang's stomach, pinning his arms to his sides. She gave a triumphant smile as he began to struggle beneath her.

"Ha! I won!" she boasted. "What do you say to that, Mr. Avatar?" Aang stopped struggling and looked up at his Waterbending master, clearly annoyed. But, the look of annoyance fell away, and one of complete embarrassment took over.

"Um…. I-, um…I-." he stuttered, glancing away. Zuko raised an eyebrow and Toph snorted before turning back to her sculpture.

"How about," Sokka called, "You get off the poor boy!" Katara looked down at Aang, then back up to her brother, blushing deeply. "He probably can't breath." Sokka added. Suki elbowed him in the gut. But it was too late. The damage was done. The color drained from Katara's cheeks.

"What?" Katara said slowly, getting off of the mortified Airbender and standing slowly. Aang scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off. "Did you," Katara began, "just call me fat?"

Sokka paled. "Oh, Spirits," he whispered. "No! No!" he called to the advancing Waterbender, backing away slowly. "I was just saying-. You were sitting on his stomach and-." He growled in frustration. "I only meant-. Oh, screw this." He spun on his heel and dashed towards the house, screaming.

"I'm going to kill you!" his sister shrieked, taking off after him. I watched as the Watertribe siblings took of after.

"Do you see know?" Someone whispered from behind me. I shrieked and spun around. Ta Min caught my wrist before my hand collided with her face. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "But do you see know? Your life was not ruined. It was completed. You have found the family you have always wanted, did you not?"

I shrugged. "I guess," I mumbled. "I just-. Sokka and I suffered so much. It still doesn't seem fair." Ta Min closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "You think you were the only ones who suffered in your family?" With that, the searing heat began to spread from my wrist, consuming my body and the world fell dark again.


	7. Chapter 4 Part 4

**Previously on Avatar…..**

**Sokka: I haven't seen her this happy since our mom died.**

**Suki: Can you blame her? She has a family now. The most amazing family ever if you ask me.**

**~~~~~…..~~~~~**

**Katara: "****Sokka and I suffered so much. It still doesn't seem fair"**

**Ta Min: "Do you think you were the only ones who suffered?"**

**~~~~~~~~~DUNDUN~~~~~~~~**

I silently counted in my head, waiting for the burning to leave my skin.

_Thirty-eight, thirty-nine….._

I felt the comforting coolness nip my skin as the flames died. I opened my eyes, just realizing that I had clamped them shut, and looked around my new surroundings. We were in a lavish bedroom, much like the one I had woken up in…..sorta. It was beautifully decorated, gold and scarlet finishing covered everything. A man sat at a large desk. His head was buried in his hands. He looked up and growling in frustration. Standing abruptly, he knocked the chair back. He turned and began pacing the room. I caught a glimpse of his face and felt my heart rate pick up. I recognized him from the noodle portrait Aang had brought back when he went a Fire Nation school.

"Firelord Ozai," I hissed.

"Prince Ozai," Ta Min corrected, dropping my wrist. I looked at her curiously. "This was years ago, just before his coronation. Not long after the end of the siege of Ba Sing Se by Prince Iroh."

"How does this explain what Roku did?" I grumbled, watching the evil mastermind pace the room.

"Your life was not the only one to be affected by my husband. Though it killed him to do it, he has changed all of your friends' lives. He sent frightening dreams to the Bei Fong's about their daughter, causing them to become overprotective of the Earthbender. Her rebellious nature would cause her to runaway to the badgermole caves, where she learned true Earthbending. And your friend, the Kyoshi Warrior. While on vacation with her family, she fell in love with Kyoshi Island. But, when it was time to leave, she refused to return. She claimed she had dreams where Kyoshi herself would come and train her to become a Warrior, and the Avatar would tell her that she would play an important role in the war." I stared at her amazed.

"Roku planned all that?" She nodded.

"He was gifted at planning strategies. Something he learned while spending time in this horrid place. For, you see, Avatar Roku and Firelord Sozin were-."

"The best of friends until Sozin suggested increasing the size of the Fire Nation. When Roku refused, Sozin went along with his plan anyway. Yeah, I know." She nodded, clearly impressed. Suddenly, I remembered something. Rather, some_one_. "But, what about Zuko? I know some pretty bad things have happened to him but, did Roku cause any of them?" Ta Min sighed.

"Yes, it pained him the most though. To bring such pain onto family." She shook her head sadly. My mind blanked upon hearing the last sentence.

"Wait. _Family_?" Before she could answer, the door to the bedroom swung open and a woman barged in. I immediately recognized her from the golden statue in the courtyard-dream.

"Ozai, you can't go through with this." Zuko's mom cried rushing over to her husband.

"What are you talking about?" he snapped.

"Azula was just taunting Zuko," she growled her gold eyes flashing. "She said you were going to kill him."

_'Wow,'_ I thought. _'Even as a kid, Azula's making Zuko's life a living hell. Who tells somebody that?_'

Ozai returned Ursa's harsh glare. "You can' do it. You can't kill your own son." She said darkly. I blanched. Azula hadn't been lying? Ozai was really going to kill Zuko?

"I can," he said, his voice was emotionless as he turned away from her. "If the Firelord commands me too." Ursa's eyes brightened as she held back tears. She fell silent for a moment, biting her lip, as though she were trying to make a decision.

"What if you don't have to?" She said eventually. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "I have a proposition to make."

Her husband turned back to her. "I'm listening."

"You don't have to follow Azulan's orders," she hesitated before adding, "If you're Firelord."

"Are you suggesti-?"

"I'll take care of Azulan." She breathed. "You will become Firelord. And my son will live." she growled the last part.

"You do understand the consequences, don't you?" Ozai said coldly. "You will be tried for treason and-."

"Banishment is the least of my problems." She mumbled. She turned on her heel and walked towards the door. "By tomorrow evening, you will be Firelord." After she left, Ozai was silent. Suddenly he gave a small cruel smile that sent shivers down my spine. He got up and left the room.

"He was going to kill Zuko?" I cried turning to face the Avatar's wife. "His own son?" She nodded.

"You sound surprised. Didn't you always believe he was a monster?"

"W-well, yeah." I sputtered. "But killing your own child? That's unimaginable." I rushed out of the room and down the long hall. I spun the corner and saw Ursa entering a room. I quickly followed her inside. This room was very similar to Ozai and Ursa's, but its owner had added their own personal touches. Two swords were mounted on the wall closest to the large bed. On another hung a lavish picture of a red and a blue dragon. Next to it, hung a blue mask that was trimmed with white. I knew it from a wanted poster - the one of the Blue Spirit.

"Hey, mom." I spun around to see a boy sitting at his desk, bent over a piece of parchment. His long black hair was pulled back into those stupid Fire Nation ponytails. He examined his mother and I blinked in surprise. It was odd. I knew the boy was Zuko, but without his scar- it didn't seem like it was the right Zuko, the good Zuko. I guess that was true, considering his transformation.

"Zuko," Ursa smiled sweetly. "What are you doing?"

"Writing a letter to Uncle Iroh." he said brightly. He showed her the piece of paper and his mother scanned its contents.

"It is very nice. He will love it. Where is your sister?" Zuko made a face, and I smiled. He reminded me so much of Sokka sometimes.

"In the courtyard. Ty Lee and Mai are with her. She's showing them some of her bending."

"She's only supposed to do that in class." His mother said.

"When has Azula ever listened to rules?" He huffed, continuing to write. He looked up at his mother and I examined the left side of his face again. Than, something caught my eye.

"Golden eyes," I whispered. I turned to head back to the other bedroom, but Ta Min stood in the doorway watching my curiously. "He has your eyes. He's-Zuko's- and than-." I stuttered, unable to relay the information. Ta Min chuckled softly.

"Yes, child. I am Prince Zuko's great-grandmother."

"And that means- Roku is his great-grandfather." She nodded patiently. I was astounded at the thought that Zuko really was half-good, half-evil. _'Well, that explains all the conflict mood-swings_.' "That means," I made a face as the thought struck me. "Aang and Zuko are related in a creepy Spiritual way." That sounded _so_ weird.

"Yes," Ta Min smiled.

"Do they know?" I whispered. I could vaguely imagine the look of horror on the two boys' faces when I told them.

"Of course."

"Wait-and they didn't tell me?" I blinked; hurt that Aang would keep this from me.

"Well," Ta Min chortled, reaching a hand out and grabbing my shoulder. "Its not a discussion you have over tea, now is it?" And with that, I was pulled back into the flames. I ignored the unbearable heat. I was really hurt that Aang hadn't told me about him and Zuko. He told me everything. Didn't he?

**~~~~~~~~~~…~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…..~~~~~~~~~`**

**Ahhh, don't you just love foreshadowing?**


	8. Chapter 4 Section 5

**Previously on Avatar…..**

**Katara: "Aang and Zuko are related in a creepy Spiritual way."**

**Ta Min: "Yes."**

**Katara: "Do they know?"**

**Ta Min: "Of course."**

**Katara: "Wait-and they didn't tell me?"**

**~~~~….~~~~**

**Katara *thoughts*: ****I was really hurt that Aang hadn't told me about him and Zuko. He told me everything. Didn't he?**

We were standing on a large hill. The strange sense of familiarity overtook me, sending a shiver down my spine. I turned to Ta Min, a question forming on my lips.

"Where-?"

"The Eastern Air Temple." she said. As she spoke, the moon appeared in the night sky, illuminating the temple in the distance. The same temple I had seen in my nightmare. "Avatar Aang traveled here to learn how to master the Avatar State." Ta Min added. I blinked memories of the days before the fall of Ba Sing Se surfaced in my mind.

"That's right." I whispered. "That's where he learned about those things. The, um..." I made a face, trying desperately to remember the word.

"Chakras?" Ta Min offered.

"Yeah, those."

"How much do you know about the chakras? And the Avatar State for that matter?"

"Um," I bit my lip, trying to remember what the Airbender had told me. "The State is a form of defense. It's when Aang is at his most powerful. But it's when it is at his weakest. And the chakras. Um, well, there are seven of them. And Aang has unlocked all of them but the seventh." I looked up at her hopefully. She nodded slightly.

"Yes," she said slowly. "But it seems that the Avatar has been withholding information from you." I glared up at her, my heart pounding.

"No," I said heatedly. "Aang tells me everything." Even as the words left my mouth, I knew they were a lie. I growled in frustration. "This isn't adding up. First you tell me Roku has been messing with our lives, than you try to give me a lesson about the Avatar state? What does this have to do with anything?" I snapped at the spirit.

She took a deep breath. "You said you wished you had never gone with him. I showed you that you never had a choice in the matter." Her voice was rising with every word. "It was fate. I have just proved that Avatar Aang does in fact need you, did I not?" She asked sharply. I nodded sheepishly. Great, I just ticked off a Spirit.

Seeing my expression, she calmed down. "Now," she said slowly. "I am going to tell you the whole story. This will explain why the Airbender is pushing you away." I nodded quickly, not wanting to push her any further.

"The whole story," I repeated. Where have I heard that before?

_'Don't judge until you know the whole story.'_ a little voice whispered in my mind. I groaned. Suki had said that. But, then that meant Suki knew what Ta Min was going to tell me. I felt a cold hand grip my heart. What else has Aang been saying behind my back?

"Come," Ta Min commanded, going towards the edge of the hill. I followed in suit and noticed a large staircase descending into a small ravine. I hurried down after the past Avatar's wife. At the bottom of the stairs was a string of pools, interconnecting through small gaps in the stone edges. Grass and leaves floated in the swirling water, in some cases, blocking the flowing water. Standing at the first pool was an old man, the guru. His dark skin was wrinkled and a white beard fell over his scrawny chest. He scratched his bald head and looked at the figure next to him. Aang stood, shirtless, watching the old man wearily as he picked up a stick.

I studied his face. He had bags under his eyes. I suspected that he was allowed little sleep.

"'In order to master the Avatar State, you must open all of the charkas.'" The guru said. "And, tell me everything you know about chakras."

"What are chuk-ras?" Aang yawned, wiping the sleep from his eyes. The guru frowned, unimpressed.

"The water flows through this creek, must like the energy flows through your body." The guru said, bending over and poking the stick into the water. "As you see, there are several pools where the water swirls around before flowing onto the next pool. These pools are like our chakras."

"So," Aang said slowly. "Chakras are pools of spiraling energy in our body?" The guru nodded.

"If not for the other things swirling around, this creek would run purely. But, life is messy. And things tend to fall into the creek. And then what happens?" he looked up at Aang expectantly.

"The creek can't flow?" Aang supplied.

"Yes. But if we open the pods between the pools," he said, lifting some grass blocking the entrance of the first pool.

"The energy flows!" Aang said brightly as water rushed out of the gap, filling the other pools.

"Make sense?" Ta Min whispered. I jumped slightly at her voice. I spun around to face her.

"Yeah, I guess."

"There are seven chakras, as you said before." Ta Min said, beckoning me back up the stairs, away from Aang and his teacher. I glanced back quickly before following her back up the stairs. "They are each blocked by different emotions. The first chakra is the survival chakra and is blocked by fear. The second, the pleasure chakra, is blocked by guilt. The will-power chakra is blocked by shame. And the love chakra is blocked by-." She paused, trying to remember.

"Greif? I guessed. It seemed like the opposite of love. She nodded.

"Indeed. Now, let's see. Ah. The fifth one. The truth chakra blocked by lies. The insight chakra. It is blocked by illusions." We had finally reached the top of the hill.

"That's six," I said. "What's the seventh?" I looked at her curiously. Aang's seventh one was locked. I wanted to know what emotion was blocking his energy so maybe I could help him.

Ta Min silently gestured towards the center of the hill. Aang and the guru sat in meditation form.

"Let's do this." Aang said confidently.

"The thought chakra is blocked by earthly attachment. Think of what attaches you to the earth."

"Quick," Ta Min whispered, as Aang closed his eyes. "Place your hand on his head." I hurried forward and placed my hand on his arrow, closing my own eyes.

_I saw myself, swaying my arms around my head on Appa's saddle, bending the clouds. _

_The vision changed._

_We were at camp by a lake; I stood with my hand gently stroking the necklace Aang had made me. _

_Than, darkness took over, my face was barely visible by the dying candle light. _

"Now," the guru's voice echoed though my head. "Let all of those attachments go. Let them flow down the river, forgotten." Suddenly, I was wrenched out of the darkness and found my self on the hill again. Aang's eyes snapped open.

"What?" he asked horrified. "Why would I let go of Katara?" I stared at him in wonder. _Me? I was blocking his chakra?_ "I-I love her." Aang said firmly. I felt my heart stop. Aang loved me?

"Learn to let her go. Or you cannot let the pure cosmic energy flow from the universe."

"Why would I choose cosmic energy over Katara?" the Airbender demanded. "How can it be a bad thing that I feel an attachment to her? Three chakras ago, that was a good thing!" I spun to Ta Min.

"I need to get out of here." I whispered hoarsely. "Before I have a heart attack." I added under my breath. She raised her arm to touch my arm, but I quickly grabbed her hand, forcing myself into the flames.


	9. Chapter 4 Section 6

**I know, I know, I'm a terrible person for not updating in ages, but truth be told, I'm just so damn busy! I swear! The only way I'm writing this now is because I'm babysitting and just put the kids to bed and I **_**conveniently**_** left my homework at home. And if you guys feel like sending me rude messages and comments about how I haven't updated recently (sorry I have a life outside of fanfiction) I will happily delete them. On that happy note, I thank everyone else for being patient with me. Sooooo….. Now, where were we…..? OH! I remember! I believe that I left the chapter end sorta like this…..**

**Previously on Avatar…..**

**Aang: "Why would I let go of Katara? I love her."**

**Katara *feeling as though about to pass out*: I've need to get out of here…. Before I have a heart attack.**

**~~~~….~~~~**

I released Ta Min's hand after a moment and dropped to my knees, gasping for breath. I clung to the grass beneath me and the faint smell of sea tainted the air. I looked up and examined the sunset in front of me. Hearing the sound of waves making contact with rock, I lowered my eyes to the edge of a cliff. I crawled closer and swung my feet over the edge, letting them dangle.

My mind was racing. I was the reason Aang couldn't enter the Avatar State? Me? Little Miss Nobody? A smiled at the thought_._

_Aang loves me. More than just a friend. More than a sister._

I watched as the sinking sun tinged the sky orange - the color of flames. My smile slid from my face. _'Oh Spirits'_

I scrambled to my feet in a panic. The comet was less than a week away. And if Aang couldn't enter the Avatar state, he would have no chance against the Firelord.

"I have to leave." I found myself whispering as the last rays of the sun dipped beneath the horizon. "If I leave before dawn, I could-." I growled in aggravation. We were on an island! There was no way for me to leave without Appa.

"I could go into town," I mumbled. I tilted my head up watching stars litter the heavens. "I could take a boat to-. No. I'd still end up in the Fire Nation. And I have a huge bounty on my head. Um..." I rubbed my temples, desperately trying to find a way to escape. "But if it means Aang can save the world than I guess I could-."

"You know, just because you run away, it doesn't mean he'll enter the Avatar State." I jumped at the voice whispering in my ear. Why do people keep sneaking up one me? I glanced over my left shoulder.

Ta Min was in the same place I had left her, a small smile playing on her lips. I spun around in a circle, looking for the owner of the voice. I heard someone laughing gently and stopped spinning, realizing how stupid I must have looked. "Up here, Katara." I raised my eyes upward and caught sight of the moon's glorious face.

"Yue." I whispered. Once again, giggling filled the air. There was a flash of bright light, and Yue stood next to me. Her snow-white hair was flowing freely behind her back, save for two thick stands that were pulled to the top of her head, giving her the tell-tale Watertribe hair loops. She wore a strapless white gown. Just under the bust was a navy sash with the waves of the ocean embodied in white silk. Around her neck was a blue choker- much like her old engagement necklace, but instead of a hand carved pendent, there was a silver quarter moon hanging from the fabric.

She looked over at me, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Hello Katara." I stared at her in shock. I had no idea what do. Since she's the Moon Spirit, do I bow? Or do I hug because she's my friend?

Yue reached out her hand and gently laid it on my shoulder. "There are more important things at hand than formality." She advised. I looked at her in awe. Could she read my mind? "You plan on running from your friends, but you have forgotten. Just because you leave doesn't mean Aang will let go of you."

"Not if I break his heart first. He'll want nothing to do with me." The words tasted bitter in my mouth. It was a horrid idea, but it was for the best. Yue gave me a stern look.

"You wouldn't be able to break his heart, even if you wanted to." I hung my head. She was right. The idea of the Airbender in pain made me feel sick.

"I don't want him to die because of me." I whispered. Yue raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds to me like you're over your bitter feelings towards the Avatar."

"It's kind of hard to stay mad at him," I grumbled sheepishly.

"Especially after you just found out he's been in love with you for ages." I looked up at her, shock written all over my face.

"How long?" I asked shrilly. She chuckled.

"Well, let's just say he was in it deep when you guys came to the North Pole. I suspect maybe a couple of weeks before that."

"Before the North Pole," I groaned. "How did I not notice?"

"You were confused," Ta Min said gently, coming to stand on my other side. "Those feelings were new to you, so you shaped them into ones you knew. You had a hard time seeing him as a lover, so you formed those feelings into those of sibling love." I looked at the two spirits.

"How is it you know what I'm truly feeling when I can't even see through my own emotional mess?"

The Moon Spirit chuckled. "I guess it comes with the job of being a Spirit." She mused. Her smile faded and she looked at me seriously. "But do you understand now? What your friends told you was true. The Avatar did push you away to protect you, and in a sad attempt to open his chakra to save the world. He suffered greatly when you told him he didn't care about anything. Especially, when he's convinced himself that he is saving the world for _you_."

I winced. "I was so harsh. He must hate me now." I lowered my eyes, tears threatening to spill over. "Argh!" I shouted, wiping them away. "Why does he make me so emotional?"

"That's their job, sweetheart." Yue said gently. "I cried more in the two weeks you were at the North Pole than I had in a year. The beginning is never easy."

"Nor is the rest of it." Ta Min grumbled. "But it is worth it in the end." We stood in silence for a moment, watching the waves slam into the rocky shore below us.

"So," Yue said, turning towards me. "I think that's enough learning for one night. How about we send you back now?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, imagining the mess I had to clean up back at home. But, it had to get done.

"I'm ready."


	10. Chapter 5

**Wow…. This went faster then I expected. WHOOO! Double feature! **

_**Previously on Avatar…..**_

_**The comet was less than a week away. And if Aang couldn't enter the Avatar state, he would have no chance against the Firelord.**_

_**Katara: "I have to leave."**_

_**Yue: "Just because you leave doesn't mean Aang will let go of you."**_

_**Katara: "Not if I break his heart first. He'll want nothing to do with me."**_

_**Yue: "You wouldn't be able to break his heart, even if you wanted to."**_

_**Katara: "I don't want him to die because of me."**_

_**Yue: "Sounds to me like you're over your bitter feelings towards the Avatar."**_

_**Yue: "How about we send you back now?"**_

_**Katara: "I'm ready."**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Katara's POV**

I shot up in my bed, breathing heavily. I was drenched in sweat and my heart was racing a hundred miles a minute. I looked around blankly, my eyes readjusting to the dim light. It was my room in our Fire Nation hideout. Not the Fire Nation Palace, not the South Pole, but Ember Island. The next think that registered in my mind was what I had learned in the dream. I pulled back my pant leg and untangled the fish line I had tied around my ankle. I brought it up to the moon light and examined it. It was the fishing line necklace Aang had made me when I had lost my mother's necklace. It was still in its carefully woven form, though the pink carnation was wilted. He had given it to me weeks before we reached the North Pole. Surely he wasn't…? I then slapped my palm to my forehead.

_How could I be so stupid?_

The whole time we were in Aunt Wu's village, he was cautious around me. Blushing when I looked at him, trying to get my attention only to point out silly things like the shape of a cloud, acting strange when I was trying to have a conversation with him. Huh. I guess that was his way of flirting. But, he was just a kid then, being exposed to the uncensored world for the first time. Where the hell did he learn that _'I'm to cool for you'_ crap?

"Sokka," I growled. Leave it to my brother make Aang believe he had to play hard-to-get to get me to notice him. Not that it had worked, but… _still._

_Whoa, 'Tara. Stick to the task at hand._

Great, mini Suki's back in my head. But, she was right. Things here were a mess. Sokka going was cautious of me. Terrified, more like it. Zuko, Toph and Suki were fed up with my stubbornness. Sure, I was used to being in hot water with Zuko and Toph, but not like this. Not when Aang's heart, as well as my own, was on the edge of heartbreak. All because of some stupid guys who were checking me out at the market.

Aang was jealous, that's all. He wasn't being over protective, or selfish. Okay, maybe a little bit selfish, but I don't mind if it's because he likes me.

I looked up at the moon still peering through my open window.

"Thanks for letting me know I was being an oversensitive bitch, Yue." **(A/N: Am I the only one who thought she was being a total PMS Queen in the third season?)** I couldn't help grinning slightly. I didn't really mind being a bitch anymore, not after that fight with Toph before the Invasion. I don't care, as long as Aang still loves me despite this flaw. The grin slowly slid off my face.

_He won't love me anymore if I don't fix this, soon._

I untangled my legs from the sheets and pushed myself out of my sweat-drenched bed. I quickly bent the moisture off of the bedding, as well as my body and into a jug at the corner of my room. I'll leave that there, incase Sokka pisses me off again. Suddenly, the courtyard outside my window exploded with light. I felt my heart stop.

A million theories rushed through my head as I rushed to the window.

_Someone at that play had recognized us and had alerted the Army. Or they sent another assassin, like Combustion Man. Or worse, Azula herself had tracked us here and was assaulting us, seeking the deaths her brother and Aang. Or…._

But when I reached the window, it was nothing of the sort.

A lone figure stood in the center of the courtyard, in the tell-tale Fire-bending stance. In a burst of energy, the figure jabbed its arms out in various directions, a small powerful blast of fire shooting from his fingertips.

"Zuko." I breathed. He wasn't the first on my long list of apologies, but as long as he was awake, I might as well. I crept out of my room and into the hall. I silently swore as I looked down the extremely long and dark hallway. _Note to self: tell Zuko to get some lanterns or something in the hallways._ I stumbled down the hall as quietly as I could. Yeah…. Didn't work out to well. After tripping for the fifth time, I moved close to the bare wall, my hand outstretched before me, feeling for obstacles or the break in the wall that signified the stairs. Soon enough, the wall disappeared from under my hand. I tentatively took a step forward, noting the lack of floor beneath me. Yep, the stairs. I quickly dashed down and towards the light signifying the courtyard. I ran into the porch and skid to a stop as Zuko danced around the fountain, fire shooting from his fingers. That's when I knew something wasn't right. That couldn't be Zuko.

His motions were smooth and fluid, like a Waterbender's but his strikes were also firm and precise, like an Earthbender. Not only that, but he was so light on his feet. Like an Airbender. _Oh, Spirits_.

**~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~**

**Yeah…. Short, I know. This chapter was originally going to be longer, but I need time to think over this upcoming confrontation. I started it, and I'm not really liking the way its turning out. But I swear to God, I'm working on it. **

**TTFA**

**~Annie**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I haven't written in forever, but I have written and re-written this chapter SOOO many times and well…. TADA! I am not extremely happy with it, but maybe you will.**

**Previously On Avatar:**

***A lone figure stood in the center of the courtyard, in the tell-tale Fire-bending stance. In a burst of energy, the figure jabbed its arms out in various directions, a small powerful blast of fire shooting from his fingertips.***

**Katara: "Zuko."**

**~/~/~**

**Katara: I knew something wasn't right. That couldn't be Zuko.**

**His motions were smooth and fluid, like a Waterbender's but his strikes were also firm and precise, like an Earthbender. Not only that, but he was so light on his feet. Like an Airbender. **_**Oh, Spirits**_**.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My heart started pounding again, and that's what did me in.

Aang stopped mid-jab. He tensed as he slowly lowered his arms. He had sensed my vibrations.

He stood with his bare back to me, staring into the fountain. I felt my mind go numb as the silence between us lengthened. My eyes darted frantically around the courtyard for a moment before once again falling onto the Avatar's back, tracing the curious blue arrow scaling down his spine.

I guess I had been a little right before when I said Aang had changed. He was my height now, and had begun to fill out. He definitely wasn't just skin and bones anymore. His shoulders were becoming broader, stronger. And his arms have become well defined. Also, his-.

_Focus, Katara. _Mini-Suki ordered.

Right. As interesting as it was admiring the rewards from long training sessions with Toph, I longed to see his eyes, which were still examining the architecture of the stone fountain.

I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't think of anything to say.

_There's a first._ Mini-Suki taunted.

The silence was killing me.

My mind was reeling._ Think of something to say! You always have something to say! _

Turns out, I didn't have to say anything.

"What do you want Katara?" Aang said, his eyes still examining the pool of water before him. I blinked, surprised by the coldness in his voice. When I had spoken to Suki before, I had gotten the idea that Aang was upset, not angry. But it was clear he was livid. Patching things between us were going to be harder then I imagined.

"Firebending," I breathed. The Avatar turned and looked at me strangely. His eyes cold, but curious. I knew that look. That was how he looked at Zuko when he claimed he was on our side at the Western Air Temple. And at Jet when he mysteriously appeared in Ba Sing Se. I never dreamed that he would ever look at me like that.

Honestly, I couldn't blame him…. I didn't know where I was going with this either. "It…uh…. woke me up." I said lamely. "You know, 'cause it's so bright." **(A/N: lame-o 'Beach' reference.)** I mentally slapped myself. _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

"I'm sorry I disturbed you." Aang growled, his stormy grey eyes flashing. I felt a cold hand grasp my heart. "I guess I'll go then." He turned on his heel and began marching away.

"No," I whispered. This needed to end _now_.

I felt my feet begin to move, carrying me across the paved courtyard. "No, no, no, no." I reached out and grabbed his arm. He turned to face me, his face impassive again.

"What?" he huffed. "Did you forget something in your rant before? Maybe you forgot to point out that I abuse Appa? Or that you've caught me raiding the wine cabinet when everyone's asleep? Any of that sound about right?" My hand dropped from his arm.

"You would never do that," I said softly, hurt that he expected me to say such absurd things. The Airbender just scoffed.

"How do you know for sure, Katara? You made it pretty clear before that you know nothing about me." He walked away briskly in the direction that I had just come, his footsteps echoing across the empty courtyard. I stared at the spot where he had been seconds before for a moment, trying to find my voice.

"I know you, Aang." I managed. "Or at least I thought I did."

The footsteps stopped.

"Oh? And what is it that you _'thought'_ you knew about me?"

"The Airbender I knew," I said slowly, recalling my conversations with Zuko, Toph and Suki. "Was almost like an open book. He wasn't afraid to say what was on his mind. He didn't try and hide his feelings. When he spoke, he poured his heart out." I turned and glared at the Airbender. "And that is definitely not you." He cocked an eyebrow.

"It isn't?" he said coolly.

"No." I could've sworn I saw hurt flash in his eyes. I felt a pang of hope. The real Aang _was_ in there, under this shell that Zuko created. "He told me everything that was on his mind." I paused. "Well, almost everything."

Aang chuckled slightly.

"What have I ever hidden from you?" he challenged.

"Oh, let me see." I said sarcastically, taking a step toward him "Oh! Here's one! How about that you were the Avatar?" I took another step, slowly making my way towards the intrigued Avatar. "The map coordinates leading to my father." Another step. "Zuko's little _rescue_ mission." Another step. "That you and Zuko were related by some weird past-Avatar connection." Another step. "That you never completed your Avatar State training with the guru." Another step. "And that I'm the reason why." I was standing in front of him now, watching his face carefully. When I had mentioned the guru, he had gone pale.

"You know?" he croaked, looking anywhere but me. "But I-. Nobody-. How?"

"You're not the only one with friends in the Spirit World." I retorted. His eyes glazed over for a moment as he allowed my words to sink in.

"Seriously, Yue?" He hissed, looking up at the moon. "I told you I'd tell her when I was ready." Usually, I would have laughed at this strange outburst, but I was too upset. He huffed and stalked over to the fountain grumbling about loudmouth Spirits. He slid down the side of the fountain, running his hands over his bald head. He was silent for a moment before looking back up at me. "Well, now you know. Happy?"

"No," I snapped, anger flaring inside of me. "Why did I have to find out what happened from a Spirit? Why couldn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to look weak," he huffed. He tilted his head towards the sky again. "Unable to get over a girl, some Avatar I am." I heard him mumble. Guessing I wasn't supposed to hear that, I brushed it off.

"You didn't want to look weak?" I asked. Aang hung his head in shame. I felt a pang of pity for him, and my anger melted away. "How could you be weak?" I asked gently. "You're the strongest person I know." He looked up at me, his eyes filled with a hundred years worth of sorrow.

"Am I?" he asked. "I ran away because I couldn't face who I was. I swore to never Firebend again because I hurt somebody. I freaked because people were willing to give themselves up for me. I'm terrified going to the market and into town, because if we get caught or if something happened to any of you…." His voice trailed away. "I couldn't live with myself."

"Aang," I groaned, walking over and sitting on the edge of the fountain. "How many times do we have to tell you? We're fi-."

"No, Katara!" He shouted jumping up. "We are _not_ fine. This is my battle and my battle alone."  
I couldn't help sighing. _Not this again. _ "I shouldn't have dragged you into this. Any of you. It hasn't done any of you any good." Wait…. What did he just say?

"Hasn't done us any good?" I whispered, standing. "If you honestly think that the others and I have gained nothing from this….this…._journey_, then you are just as blind as Toph!" I saw anger flare up in his eyes, but I cut him off again, my own anger rising. "How stupid are you? If it wasn't for you, Zuko would still be some bratty little prince; hopelessly scouring the world for someone nobody believed existed anymore, so that he could return home and finally be something in his father's eyes. Now, just look at him! He's abandoned everything to come and train _you_. _You_ are his hope for change." I explained. "And Suki. I know she's been _dying_ to go out and find the other Kyoshi Warriors, but she is here now because she knows that the only way to help them is to help _you_ end this war. _You_ give her the strength she needs to abandon her family. And Toph, if she never found you, she'd still be sneaking out every night under the guise 'Blind Bandit' and then lie to her parents' faces about it. _You_ give her the courage to go out and prove herself." I took a deep breath. "As for Sokka, you saw how he was when we first met. He was stiff and annoying, totally convinced that he was an adult and the best warrior ever. Now look at him! He's laughing almost all the time, and he knows how to handle a sword. According to Zuko and Suki, he'll be a great master one day if he keeps it up at this pace. Because of _you_, he knows he's needed; that he's not worthless." Aang's eyes were wide, surprised by my lengthy speech. But, I wasn't done. Not yet.

"And me?" I whispered, looking down at my hands. "I was some lonely girl in the Southern Watertribe. Practically an outcast because people didn't want to get too close to the Waterbender, in case the Fire Nation raided again. I was a novice bender. Then, I met you."

I chanced a glance back up at him. He was watching me carefully; his expression was no longer hard. He held my gaze as I continued. "You showed me how to be a kid again. You hauled my sorry butt across the world, and I became a master. _You_ give me hope and courage and strength. You're my best friend. And…." I hesitated. "And," I repeated slowly, suddenly becoming very interested in the condition of my shoes. "I know the world needs you, but so do I. And I know that you want us to be something more, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that. If something happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

Silence wedged itself between us again, my words still hanging in the air. After a few moments, I looked back up at him. He was staring at me in awe. He betrayed no other emotions. I swallowed a lump in my throat. There was nothing more to say. I had poured my heart out. "And that's everything I guess." I squeaked backing away slowly. "Goodnight." I turned and began making my way back to my room.

"Katara," Aang said. I turned to face him again, and my heart skipped a beat. He was smiling. A pure, genuine smile. He quickly closed the distance between us, wrapping his arms around my neck and giving me a hug. "Thank you," He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my skin. After a moment, he pulled back, and gently kissed my cheek, "for everything."

"No problem," I breathed, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks, I bowed my head, hoping my hair would hide my blush. Apparently it didn't because, he chuckled lightly and taking my hand in his and giving it a squeeze. I looked up at him, a smile stretching across my face.

I could have stayed this way forever, of course, that wasn't the case.

"Well," someone said from behind us, "isn't this nice?" I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned towards the source of the voice, bending all of the water out of the fountain. Aang dropped into his horse stance, prepared to fry the offending intruder. "Relax," the voice said once again, as a figure moved out of the shadows. "Its jut me."

"Spirits, Zuko," Aang sighed, standing. "You scared us." I bent the water back into the fountain. What is it with people sneaking up on me today?

"Sorry, Airhead. But it's not everyday that you are woken up in the middle of the night by the Avatar and his girlfriend arguing. I was worried." I glared at the banished prince.

"Would you like to join my brother on the wall?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I would prefer not to," Zuko said cautiously. "Speaking of your brother, he's going to come down soon. He has a tendency to raid the food storage around midnight." I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. That was definitely Sokka. "And it's probably best that he doesn't find anyone awake." Zuko advised. "It will ruin his training schedule."

"Kiss up." Aang mocked and I stifled a giggle.

"Whatever keeps him from running me through with his sword." Zuko shrugged. "Which is a philosophy you might want to adopt if you are going to be sneaking around with his sister."

"We weren't sneaking around." I protested.

"And why do you assume we would sneak around behind his back?" Aang asked. Heat flooded my face at the Avatar's bold question.

"Okay, this just went from nice, to nauseating." Zuko made a face. "Now, both of you, off to bed."

"Whatever you say, Zuko." I said sweetly, an idea forming in my head. I feigned a yawn, ignoring the shocked look on the prince's face. "It's getting pretty late, anyway. We should probably get to bed, right Aang?" He gave me a blank look, so I nodded towards the moon and winked. He smiled, finally understanding.

"Yeah, you're right. Plus, if Sokka catches us, he'll kill us." Suppressing grins, we walked past Zuko into the house. As soon as the shadows swallowed us, Aang pulled me into a one of the spare rooms.

"You're not tired are you? Because of the full moon?"

"You know me so well." I grinned.

"Good, because I think I need some assistance on some Waterbending stances, Sifu."

"Then we better start practicing right away, pupil." Laughing, Aang pulled me out of the room and outside towards the beach.

I looked up at the moon as we reached the water, feeling its power coursing through my veins. I took a deep breath, savoring the salty air as Aang dove into the water. His head resurfaced seconds later, motioning me to join him. Smiling, I obliged.

Maybe things really weren't as bad as the seemed. Maybe everything will turn out okay. And maybe, just maybe I'll learn to share my best friend with the rest of the world.

**And there you have it. All done. Like I said before…..I'm not extremely pleased with this chapter, but it is good enough. Soooo… I guess….. THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


End file.
